Of Games, Flirts, Dates and Shizune Yamanouchi
by starooo
Summary: He knew this girl was different. She’s Shizune Yamanouchi, a special star with the sound alice and with looks that can kill – literally. He wanted her wholly, and never did Akira Tonouchi knew, this little fetish would be his obsession. TxS


A little dare from IndigoGrapeFruit who's longing for 100 reviews in Growing Up. Please, my friends, help her reach that goal.

**Of Games, Dates, Flirts and Shizune Yamanouchi**

By:

starooo

**Dedicated to:**

IndigoGrapeFruit

_Just because you dared me to. ;]_

Adam Lambert

_I don't love you anymore - just because of your shameless pictures. From this day onwards, Adam, we are breaking up. We're over. Finish. I can't believe you're seriously doing this to me and your devoted fans. We love**d** you for that suave Adam Lambert who sings MJ and Rolling Stones in Falsetto._

_Shame, shame._

_It's okay being gay, Adam, or just kidding around with a guy. But seriously, don't kiss with the _tongue _and don't be such an overexaggerated drag queen! I love**d** you Adam. I really did._

_You were such a waste. ;[_

--

Akira Tonouchi never understood what was wrong with Shizune Yamanouchi; she was that secretive type and also the bad one.

She, of course, was the reason for Hotaru Imai's blackmailing ways. The two were inseparable and always thinking of schemes to blackmail certain people.

Tono wanted to know everything about the girl and every time he would try and hit on her, she would ignore him with a scoff and go on with her work. She knew she was far superior than he was.

She was full of herself, in a cute, sexy sort of way – and Akira Tonouchi loved that about her.

She was a challenge and he wanted to play the game, sure, Tono was popular with the female population… but this girl was different.

She's Shizune Yamanouchi, a special star with the sound alice and with looks that can kill – literally.

He wanted her wholly, and never did Akira knew, this little fetish would be his obsession.

It was that one time in the grounds that Tono saw Shizune carrying lots of books and was on her way to her room.

Tono, being the flirtatious gentleman he is, came towards her in a suave movement he had practiced with Natsume and Ruka's fan girls.

He laughed mentally remembering how Hotaru kicked him and told him to get his own fan club to flirt with – it would ruin her profit for her Ruka pictures.

"Shishi-chan." Tono called out with a childish, toothy grin. "Do you want help?"

Shizune was caught on, making the books fall from her arms as she glared at Tono. "Look, _Akira_. I'm tired of seeing your face over and over again with that smirk of yours. Instead of you playing around, why don't you just study for the finals." She bent down to pick up her books as Tono bent down to help her.

For an instant, their hands touched. Tono pulled away quickly when he felt electricity pass through him, something he had not felt before. Shizune might have noticed this as her cheeks darkened.

He thought for a moment as his eyes bore into hers. Tono smiled, Shizune was lost, and she didn't know what to do. "Uh… thanks, A-akira…"

"Tono for you." Tono reminded her with a smile. "How are you?" He asked, hoping to bring out the aura he had liked from her.

She rolled her eyes then sighed, her body moving warily away from him. "Look. Just because I said my thank you, it doesn't mean we're close, okay?"

Tono pouted.

"But, I'm okay. You?" Shizune smiled.

Tono laughed and then reached for her other books as they both made their way to Shizune's classroom.

"I'm fine, really. I'm feeling swell now that you—"

"Ah-ah!" Shizune warned. "I'm considering talking to you now since I've liked that side of you when you're not flirty and all smug. So, I guess you'll be seeing more of me these days. Eh?" She said as Tono's eyebrows crunched together, confused.

"What?"

Her face loosened as she turned to Tono with an obvious look. "You're going to ask me out on a friendly date."

"I am?" He said until realization dawned on him. "_Oh!_ Yes, yes. What do you say about that?"

"I'll… think about that once you've brought out that non-suave Akira in you."

Tono laughed with a bow. "_Oui, mademoiselle."_

Shizune grabbed her books from Tono as she waved off. "You can stop here. Bye, see you, _Akira._"

He smiled as he watched her retreating back. Tono quickly pouted, he wanted to get rid of that name she's so fond of calling.

But he could make an exception, this would be very exciting.

--

Yeah.

This is complete already, just because GA is _so_ my anti-drug.

American Idol season 8 is LOVE, and doesn't Alexis Grace looks a tad bit like Alice Cullen? :]

PS.

I don't hatehate Adam Lambert, he's still LOVE.

I'm just depressed at what he did. It's... unmanly or even for gays. It's not right. This things are meant to be on private, right?

Don't review me about my ramblings about Adam. I have my uttermost respect in him and I'm still rooting for him for Idol 09.

PPS.

I don't care if I'm talking too much of Adam Lambert. I only do this once in a while.

Don't ruin my fun. ;]

LOVELOVE.

starooo-chan


End file.
